thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline (super outdated dont use) years are not based on any dating system are just how long it is from present day. Year 0 = present day, the actual lore dating system use will be made later ????? – The human race scatters across Eastern Thendar, inhabiting , , and southern parts of the . ????? – The Dwarven Clans of the Mountains are constantly locked in feuds and wars, with little interaction to the world outside ??? – Beginning of the Elven Empire. 3001 – The Dwarven Clan is driven from the Mountains. Alghonak, the son of the late Thane, upholds leadership his people. Saving his infant son, , Alghonak and the clan live nomadically for a year. 2999 – The Clan comes in contact with elven forces and are given refuge by the Elven Emperor . The Elven Emperor and Alghonak befriend each other. The elves begin teaching the scarce Clan their refined magics. Many Elven noble houses, however, dislike the “Eastern Barbarians”. Many noble houses too had already disliked the Emperor, leading to political tension. 2993 – Orvekan Orcs begin migrating onto Thendar due to religious warfare in their homeland of Orvenak. Some Orcs settle in the opens plains of Southern Thendar, others head northward towards the expansive Jungles of Thendar. Some continued further north to the great deserts and plains. They eventually develop into the Gorveng, Orjuk, and Kelmid respectively over decades. 2993 – In Arvenshi, home of the Arvenshian Orcs, an ambitious, up-and-coming leader declares himself the next Koro-gun, Ruler of the Clans, attempting to conquer the isles. 2980 – The Kelmid run into contact with border Elven settlements. They begin raiding border Elven settlements along the Deserts. 2980 – The Kelmid incursion becomes increasingly worst by the day, and word is sent to the Elven Emperor . Alghonak pledges to deal with this. He, with an army composed of elves and mostly dwarves, leads a campaign to push the Kelmid back into the desert. 2976 – Alghonak returns from his successful campaign. The Dwarves gain more fame among the Elven aristocracy, proving themselves to the Elven people. Some, however, remain unchanged in their opinion and a division begins to form between the noble houses. 2973 – Human tribes sail for the Northern Icelands, many settle there. These early men’s greatest challenge was the dragons native to these isles. 2970 – The majority of the Arvenshian Clans are united under the Koro-gun, . They begin to move to Thendar after hearing word of the Elves by Orvekan and other Southern Orc traders. They seek further war and conquest to please the War god, and seek new plunders instead of the Orvekan. 2968 – After a few years of mobilizing, the Arvenshian Orcs prepare a full-scale invasion on the Elven Empire. 2967 – The Arvenshian orcs attack and pillage the remote lake-city of . 2967 – The Elven Emperor calls upon the noble houses to lend their armies. Alghonak is the first to pledge to the cause. He leads his armies to the southern mountainous jungles. A group of the opposing noble clans, however, refuse to pledge soldiers and do not support the war. 2967 – The begins. 2959 – The ends in Elven victory, though the battle was long and costly. The Arvenshian Orcs are pushed far back, however they retain permanent occupation of the peninsula of Karvek. 2959 - Alghonak emerges a hero of the Elven people, having led a series of successful military maneuvers. Upon returning to the Capital city, , the Emperor is assassinated at a private victory celebration. The opposing noble houses attempt a coup d’état of the throne, but are halted by Alghonak who rallies whatever loyalist houses he can. The royal family escapes assassination and seeks refuge under loyalists. The Elven Empire is plunged into a civil war, known as the . 2957 – The royal family is successfully killed by rebel assassins, leaving no heirs to the Imperial Throne. 2952 – The leader of the rebellion, of House is slain by Alghonak at . 2951 – The concludes in loyalist victory, nearly two decades of war in the Elven Empire comes to an end. With no heirs to the Imperial Throne, Alghonak vies for the title of Emperor. After a brief wave of skepticism, he is met with overwhelming support from his heroism during the war as the majority of the houses side with him. 2950 – Alghonak is officially crowned Emperor of the Elven Empire at a grand celebration in the Capital city of . The Dwarves of the Clan, who have steadily increased in population, become highly respected in the Empire and many are elevated to nobility. Alghonak’s son , who had left the mountains with him as an infant, becomes the heir to the throne. 2948 – Alghonak decides to return to the Mountains and subjugate the Dwarven Clans. In part for vengeance, but also to extend his power and Dwarven influence. He begins preparations for his campaign. 2946 – Alghonak’s forces arrive in the Mountains; the Wars begin. 2942 – Alghonak’s forces suffer their first defeat after a long series of victory. At the Battle of by the Clan, Alghonak’s forces where choked and flanked on both sides in a narrow mountain pass. He is forced to temporarily retreat. 2944 – Alghonak returns and destroys the Clan in which he suffered defeat two years prior. He would not lose any other battles for the duration of the wars. 2939 – Alghonak, after a remarkably short nine years, claims total dominance over the Dwarven Clans, assimilating them into his Empire. He allows them to retain their Clan identities and culture, promoting unity among Dwarvenkind rather than resentment. 2939 – Alghonak declares there is no longer an Elven Empire, instead there is now only the Empire. This day marks its beginning. Elves and Dwarves are both seen equal officially, however in practice there is great resentment between the two races. 2937 -The Capital of the Empire is relocated to , an old Dwarven fortress-city located in the Mountains. It was in fact once the rightful land of Alghonak’s father, , however was long occupied by the enemy Clan. Alghonak begins plans to refurbish the old fortress building into a grand palace. 2936 –With the help of Elven magi, along with the master masons of the Dwarves, Alghonak begins refurbishing the fortress into his imperial palace, . 2930 – Within a few years, Dwarven culture expands and flourishes. grows exponentially in a remarkably short time. A variety of Elves and Dwarves travel to the city for work, hoping to join in on the large reconstruction effort. Encouragement is given for various Dwarven leaders to trade and create embassies. Elves, too, begin to travel eastward into the mountains as Dwarven culture is seen as exotic and captivating. continues construction. 2922 – Alghonaks Palace is completed. 2901 – Alghonak passes away from old age, and his son takes the throne. 1705 – The Hundred Year Turmoil begins 1597 – The Dwarven empire falls. It lasted 1342 years Category:Concepts